Revive (Diablo II)
| res = Active | prerequisites = Raise Skeleton, Raise Skeletal Mage, Clay Golem, Blood Golem, Iron Golem | damage_type = Physical | cost = Mana | other = Summon; Requires a corpse | synergies = Skeleton Mastery, Summon Resist | skill_image = Revive1.jpg }} Revive is a Skill in Diablo II. Unlike other Summoning Spells, it forces slain enemies to fight for the Necromancer instead of simply creating minions with fixed attributes. Lore The ultimate goal of a Priest of Rathma is the perfect reanimation and control of a dead creature, maintaining the purity and properties of its body while releasing its soul to allow the Necromancer full control. When a Necromancer at long last gains this ability, he can truly claim mastery of the Great Cycle of Being. '' General Information *'Gives synergy to': None *'Receives synergy from''': :Skeleton Mastery :Summon Resist Revive allows the Necromancer to resurrect a slain monster to fight for his cause. The monster is a shadowy version of what it was before death, but has been brought back stronger than it was with double the Life. It only lasts for three minutes before it drops to the ground again, however. After that, it may not be revived for the second time. Revive benefits from Skeleton Mastery, which boosts their damage and Life, and Summon Resist increases their resistances. Revived Monsters possess all the attacks that they had in life; however they will not raise other monsters, even if they had those abilities previously. Revived Monsters do not possess pathfinding AI as that of other Necromancer minions. The player also cannot revive the following monster types: *Bosses *Super Uniques *Leapers *Monsters that leave no corpse when killed (like Frozen Horrors) Moreover, monsters slain by a player having the Slain Monsters Rest in Peace magic property on any item will not be revived. Revived Monsters often die when they are too far away from their Necromancer. Generally it's a good idea to watch the Automap and if the player notices they are getting too far away or disappearing from the Automap, stop and wait for them. Sometimes you have no choice but to leave them behind, but other times you can slow yourself down, allowing them to keep up. An instant revive-collecting solution would be to cast a Town Portal and come back through it again, effectively teleporting all your revives to you. is also helpful, making especially popular with Necromancers who use revived minions. Figure out what monsters are the best to Revive for the situation. In cases where it may be difficult to lead a group of ground based Revived Monsters around (such as the Arcane Sanctuary or River of Flame), choose flying monsters to Revive such as Willowisps and Finger Magi. Some monsters are really great to have, like Blood Lords and Tomb Vipers, so you might want to pick them (or whatever your favorite is) over other monsters. Blunderbores have a chance of dealing crushing blows, making them a popular choice for Pandemonium Event. Making good decisions about which monsters to Revive can be really helpful. Before spending many points in Revive or maxing it out (at 20), take a look at how many Revived you can support at a time. Try an additional point, see if you can keep your Revived at max while you're playing. If you're unable to keep the maximum number of Revived active, don't spend any more points. For each point in Revive only allows a player to create 1 additional monster, so unless you are always at max, placing additional points in Revive is not worth it. Skill Progression Mana Cost: 45 Hit Points: 200% Original Duration: 180 seconds